OMGsteve Goes Balls Deep
by Tiempos
Summary: Chad and Steve have a little fun before a recording session. Ft Erin and Jordan (sort of). Written for mature audiences only: adult language and sexual content. #DeepSexAdventures with mlgHwnT (channel now called StevenSuptic) and OMGchad. This was written as an entry for Steven Suptic's channel series "Reading Dirty Fanfictions" One-shot, I do not plan on writing any more.


A loud rapping on the door woke Chad with a jolt. "Who's there?" he grumbled loudly as he jumped up from the couch, stumbling down the hall.

"It's Steve, dumbass!" A muffled voice shouted from the other side of the door. "You were supposed to meet me an hour ago to get ready for a challenge video! Aurey and Jordan are already getting the supplies and we need to meet them." His tone swiftly changed to one of thinly veiled concern. "You're not dying or anything, are you?"

Chad unlocked the deadbolt with a metallic clunk and swung the door open, coming face-to-face with Steve. Making eye contact, he felt his heart skip a beat, but he pushed away his feelings and instead replied, "My bad, I must've slept through my alarm…" Chad shielded his eyes from the harsh sunlight and beckoned for Steve to come inside.

"What's your problem?" Steve chuckled as he strode inside, immediately flopping down on the couch and kicking off his boots. "You look like shit. You are sick, then?" He noticed that his friend looked as though he had just awoke, wearing only a tee shirt and lobster-print boxers. "Nice outfit, by the way," he noted playfully.

"No," Chad huffed, self-consciously ignoring the last comment. "Pause and I did another Fancy Friday stream last night and I may have done a few too many shots…"

Steve grinned mischievously. "Oh, is that it, buddy?" he replied loudly as he reached over his head and pulled the curtains open.

"Shut the fuck up, Steve," Chad snapped as he stalked over to the window and shut the curtains again. After a second he ran his hand through his fiery hair and said, "I'm sorry man, just let me grab some coffee… maybe that will help."

Steve had a brilliant idea. "Wait! I know how to get rid of a hangover."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Chad said. He was a bit suspicious because Steve's ideas had always been a bit… out there.

"Let's take more shots so you get drunk again!"

Chad snorted. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Steve replied. "Besides, drunk Chad is fun Chad," he added with a wink.

"Whatever," Chad agreed reluctantly. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Fireball from the night before, along with two shot glasses. "You've got to take as many shots as I do," he decided as he sat down on the sofa with Steve.

"Fine, fine," Steve answered as he took the bottle and began pouring shots.

~~Many shots later~~

"Heyyy, my hangover is gone," Chad exclaimed triumphantly. "We should call an Uber to meet the others!" Laughing, he stood up quickly and tried to reach for his phone, but the room began spinning around him. Chad lost his balance and bumped into Steve, who caught him in his arms and fell back onto the sofa.

"You okay, buddy?" Steve asked, looking into Chad's eyes intently, still holding him tightly.

Chad gazed back at the younger man silently for a moment. "Never been better," he responded softly, sliding his hand around Steve's neck, gently pulling him closer.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He wouldn't have had time to speak anyway, because Chad's lips were pressed against his in a heartbeat. Steve didn't know how to react. Without consciously deciding anything, he found himself kissing the red-haired boy back, enjoying the sensation of exploring his skin with his lips and hands.

It was Chad's turn to look surprised. He leaned back and admitted, "I really didn't expect you to go for that."

Steve grasped at Chad's shirt, dragging him back toward him without speaking. He pulled off the loose tee in an expert manner. "Your clothes really don't do you any justice," he purred as he traced an index finger down Chad's chest and stomach, stopping at his slim waist.

Chad chuckled, tugging Steve's shirt over his head, ruffling his silky hair in the process. "You're one to talk." he murmured; Chad nibbled at Steve's neck playfully, which made him fumble distractedly as he tried to undo his belt. "What's the matter, Steve? Can't focus?"

"It's kinda hard to focus around you," Steve flashed back, a smirk playing about the corners of his lips. He could see Chad bulging beneath his boxers; the sight was enough to rev his engines. (can I get some sexy engine revving, Suptic?)

Chad noticed Steve staring hungrily. "Be patient," he chided, provoking Steve even more. "You'll get everything that you deserve, like an ass pounding your adopted grandkids will feel," he whispered impishly in his ear as he tugged Steve's jeans off and discarded them on the floor.

Steve shuddered with a sensuous pleasure at the words. He never knew how much he had wanted this until now. "Your turn," he mumbled as he slid Chad's boxers off, running his hands over his firm ass. "I was right, you know," Steve commented, grasping Chad's prodigious shaft with his tenacious phalanges, stroking the voluminous schlong rhythmically, ushering brobdingnagian gratification to his redheaded companion. (suck it Vince)

"You were right about what?" Chad questioned, the end of his sentence trailing off with a small sound of pleasure.

"Drunk Chad being fun Chad." Steve responded, connecting their lips for another desperate kiss before dipping his head down between Chad's legs. Steve's moist lips wrapped around Chad's throbbing member.

Chad let out a sensual moan, "uunnnh, Steven..."

"mmmmmphhh, Chuuddd," Steve choked out in reply as he felt Chad tug at his hair, begging for more. He gladly obliged, taking more of him and feeling the precum drip down the back of his throat. Running his tongue in circles around the head of Chad's dick, he could feel the excitement building within Chad as his muscles clenched.

"Let me finish in your ass," Chad purred, more of a demand than a request. Flipping the skinny man over with ease, Chad positioned himself at the opening to Steve's tight hole. Plunging his raging member in, Steve let out a pterodactyl screech, "EEHEH OH MY GOD CHAD!"

"Heh, should've used lube. Too late now," Chad panted. He reached around Steve's bent form and took his quivering shaft in hand, stroking him as he thrust in and out; he continually gained speed and forced it in balls deep. He let go with a groan, his cum shooting deep into Steve's asshole and overflowing as he pulled out. Steve ejaculated at the same time (that's what bros do, right?) and Chad wrapped his lips around Steve's dick, gladly taking all of the warm substance in.

After recovering a bit, Steve sighed. "We'd better go meet the others now." He pulled Chad in for another kiss, running his fingers through his red hair affectionately.

Standing, Chad offered his hand to help him up; he felt Steve fiddle with the ring he was wearing; they made eye contact, and Chad could read Steve's expression loud and clear. He didn't say anything, but went to get ready for the long day that was ahead, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

EPILOGUE

Aureylian looked up from where she was sitting with her laptop in the living room of Jordan's new house. "There you guys are!" she exclaimed as they walked through the front door. "We were starting to get worried about you! Hey, Jordan, they're here!" A muffled shout came from upstairs in reply. Aurey looked back at the two men in front of her. Something seemed… odd, about the way they kept making brief eye contact and stood unusually close to one another. "What are you…" Aurey trailed off as her gaze landed on Chad's claddagh ring. He still wore it on his right hand, but the tip of the heart was now pointing inward, up his arm. "Nevermind," Aureylian said with a knowing smile. Chad's face reddened slightly and he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Steve turned and made his way into the kitchen, and Aurey heard him mutter under his breath something she definitely wasn't supposed to hear. "Damn, I wish I had shaved my ass."

FIN.

 _Note: I am so sorry, Chad. That is all._


End file.
